


Sisterly Love//Stranger Things

by Billie_eyelashes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_eyelashes/pseuds/Billie_eyelashes
Summary: Angela Buckley was never really noticed. She's always ignored for only God knows why, especially when it comes to solving Russian codes. Forced to come to work with her older sister, Robin and her dingus friend Steve, this totally topical Summer will be like any other, right?I do not own Stranger Things or any of the characters except my own.(This is one of my first fics so sorry if it's trash)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler





	Sisterly Love//Stranger Things

"Get up, dingus!" A voice called from afar. It took her a few moments, but the girl finally lifted her body up from her bed and moved her frizzy brownish-blonde hair away from her face. She yawned and opened her eyes, only to be greeted by an outfit flying at her face. She removed the wrinkled baby blue Nike shirt from the top of her head and placed it on her lap with the ripped black jeans lay as well.

"Hey Robin?" The girl yelled. "Can you do me a favor and stop throwing stuff at my face every morning? I would really appreciate it." She got up and closed her door to get dressed.

"Hey Angela? Can you do me a favor and hurry your ass up so I'm not late for the millionth time?" Robin mocked her sister's yelling from the distance. Angela rolled her eyes and walked out her door. She made her cereal and plopped down in her chair.

"You know what I think is really cool?" Angela inquired, taking a bite of her Coco Puffs. "That the only time you don't ignore me, is when it's about yourself."

Robin rolled her eyes. "I have responsibilities now." She said. Angela gave her a look. "I have a job," she continued. "And a child who doesn't listen and likes to make me late for work." The two girls glanced at the clock above the sink.

"Shit!" Robin yelled. "C'mon, Angie! Christ, hurry up!" They both got on they're bikes and headed towards the mall. "Steve and 'Lyssa better be covering for me." Robin spoke to herself.

"Why don't you just leave me home?" Angela asked. "I'm like, 14 years old. I can take care of myself."

"Because," Robin started, "Our dad is kind of a piece of shit, and won't let me."

The bike ride continued in spurts of bickering and silence between the two girls until they made it to Starcourt Mall. Robin and Angela rushed passed and accidentally on purpose bumped into a few semaritans on their way to the ice cream shoppe, Scoops Ahoy.

"You're late." Two people said in unison as Robin and Angela jogged into the parlor. 

"Yeah, sorry." Robin sighed. "Mrs. Snail can't move." She pointed her hand towards her sister. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're taking break in the back so," Steve said, pointing back and forth from him and his co-worker, Alyssa. "You can make up the time you missed with your wonderful sister." He walked in the back as the dark haired brunette followed. Robin stared, daydreaming at the door for a few moments before snapping back to reality. She listened in on the bearly audible conversation, and smiled every time Alyssa laughed or giggled.

"What are you smiling at?" Angela asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy dog. Robin snapped out of it.

"Nothing." She quickly replied.

Angela looked at her red and white checkerboarded shoes. Everyone told her that she looked good in those shoes, but the truth was, Angela fucking hated those shoes. She was suddenly pulled from her daydream when the sound of a cheap metal bell. It was what Robin likes to call "Steve's children." 

"Hey dingus! You're children are here!" Robin called.

Steve opened the window in the back. "Again?" He sighed. "Seriously?"

The boy in the bright yellow shirt and denem vest rang the bell once more.

The group consisted of Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, Max Mayfield, Will Byers, and Sam Janks. Angela wasn't to fond of Sam. He was always weird around her. It was cute at first, but now it's just annoying.

Sam smoothed the curly hair on his head and cleared his throat. He nodded to her. "Hey, Ange." He greeted with a stupid corny smile. "How's it going?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Fine." She pouted. 

"Cool, cool." Sam replied. Angela wrinkled her nose. He did this almost every day. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Will.

"Come on," he called. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry!" Sam called back, tripping over his foot. He soon disappeared with the rest of the group.

Thank God. Angela thought. But for some reason, she smiled at the thought of Sam.

🍦🍦🍦🍦🍦🍦🍦🍦🍦🍦

"So," Lucas started, grabbing a handful of skittles. "Do you have a crush on that Buckley girl?"

Sam nearly choked on him M&Ms. "What?" He nearly yelled. The whole theater looked at him. "What?" He said again, in a whisper. "N-no! Are you insane?" He slightly blushed.

"Yeah, okay." Max scoffed.

"I'm being completely honest." Sam snapped.

"Can you just shut up and enjoy the movie?" Mike threw a piece of popcorn at Sam's head.

Just as all of the kids' heads looked towards the screen, the movie stopped, and the theater went dark.

"Look what you did, Sam!" Mike called. Sam raised his eyebrows and switched glances between the blank screen and Mike.

"How did I do that?" Sam asked. Mike didn't reply. Sam slumped back into his seat. "I didn't do that." He whispered to himself.


End file.
